La hija de Seis
by Mari Pie85
Summary: Seis tiene una hija y ella llega visitarlo en el trabajo, en medio de eso su hija podría irse con su madre biologica que apesar de dejar a Seis con la niña hace 6 años. En medio de eso Bobo cree estarse enamorandose de su hija por ser dulce, pero… ella es humana y lo peor es una niña de 6 años.
1. Prologo

Era un día normal en Providencia, bueno casi normal. Rex camina por los pasillos de Providencia hasta que escucho un ruido.

Rex: hola, hay alguien por ahí?- dijo mirando por todos lados.- Cesar, Bobo no hagan bromas.

Luego vio a una pequea figura corriendo por allí, entonces decidió seguir a esa figura.

Rex: hey quien quiera que seas quedate quieta o quieto

Xx: una carrera- dijo alguien con una voz de niña.

Rex: oye quien eres.- cuando vio otra vez a la figura la atrapo, pero cuando la vio era una niña de seis años, de cabello y ojos marrón- que hace una pequeña como tu aquí? como te llamas.

Xx: soy Sandra.

Rex: porque estas aquí.

Sandra: ah vine a ver a mi padre.

Rex: tu padre trabaja aquí?

Sandra: si, hace mucho que no lo veo.

Rex: y tu mamá?

Sandra: no se, ella me dejo con mi padre cuando tenía 6 meses de nacida.

Rex: eso fue cruel, y con quien vives entonces.

Sandra: oh, vivo con mi tía Juli, ella me cuida y bueno como casi no veo a mi padre me dijo que podía visitarlo.

Rex: y tu padre sabe que vienes?

Sandra: sip.

Rex: necesito que me acompañes.

Sandra y Rex caminanba por los pasillos y pasaron a donde estaba la doctora Holiday.

Rex: hola doc, tu sabes quien es esta niña.

Dra. Holiday: no Rex nunca la he visto aunque… es algo familiar. Cual es tu nombre dulzura.

Sandra: soy Sandra y tu.

Dra. Holiday: soy la doctora Rebecca Holiday.

Sandra: sabes, eres muy bonita.

Dra. Holiday: gracias, que edad tienes.

Sandra: tengo seis.

Dra. Holiday: no eres muy pequeña como por andar por aquí.

Rex: dice que viene a ver a su padre.

Dra. Holiday: y quien es tu padre?.

Seis: Sandra- dijo Seis viendo a la niña.

Sandra: papi.- dijo corriendo a abrazarlo.

Rex quedo atonico y se desmayo.

Dra. Holiday: creo que ya lo impesionaste, ahora… porque no me contaste que tenías una hija.

Seis: eso es secreto- dijo bajando a Sandra, ella corrio un poco.

Dra. Holiday: siempre dices eso, y su madre.

Seis: se fue hace mucho, cuando Sandra tenía 6 meses

Dra. Holiday: eso es terrible- dijo acercandose- y quien la cuida.

Seis: mi hermana Juli.

Dra. Holiday: tienes una hermana?.

Seis: si.

Rex se levanto algo cofundido.

Rex: soñe algo raro, Seis tiene una hija.

Dra. Holiday: no eso es verdad.

Rex: que?

Dra. Holiday: tranquilo.

Bobo: AAAAH.

Rex: tranquilo Bobo, que pasa?

Bobo: desde cuando hay una niña aquí.

Seis: ahora que hiciste.

Sandra: nada- dijo nerviosa.

Bobo: segura, y quien es esta niña.

Seis: es mi hija Sandra.

Bobo también se desmayo.

Rex: creo que no soy el único.

Sandra: oye papá, ella es tu novia- dijo señalando a Holiday.

Seis: no Sandra, ella es mi compañera de trabajo.

Rex:aunque han salido- le dijo susurrando a Sandra.

Sandra solo solto una risita.

Sandra: oye tiene calor, estas roja.

Dra. Holiday: si solo… no nada todo esta bien.

Bobo: no estaba soñando verdad- dijo con una mano en la cabeza.

Sandra: no.

Seis: y como esta Juli.

Sandra: bien, dice cuando la visitas.

Seis: después.

Rex: es tu hermana.

Seis: si.

Sandra: papi podemos hablar.

Seis: si.

 **Continuará** _…_

* * *

 _Holi, se que aún estoy en examenes y termino hasta el viernes, pero quería subir algo nuevo, además de que tengo que dejar de escribir nuevas historias, no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar es para no quedarme saturada. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews. Saludos._


	2. Muestras

Seis y Sandra se alejaron un poco para hablar.

Sandra: me da gusto verte- dijo abrazandolo nuevamente.

Seis: me alegra que estes bien.

Sandra: me haces falta, quisiera vivir contigo.

Seis: hice eso cuando eras una bebé, después del evento Nanite no quería perderte.

Sandra: papá no crees que la doctora es bonita.

Seis: si es hermosa.

Sandra: la has invitado a salir.

Seis: si, pero a que quieres llegar.

Sandra: vamos nunca has deseado estar con otra chica.

Seis: después de lo que paso con tu madre, estoy inseguro de eso.

Sandra: oh, quisiera conocer el lugar.

Seis: le diré a Rex y a Bobo que te lo muestren.

Sandra: okey.

Seis: Rex, Bobo pueden mostrarle el lugar.

Rex y Bobo: qué?

Seis: será rápido.

Rex: bien.

Seis: no hagas travesuras.

Sandra: tu crees que soy capas.

Bobo: tocaste una de mis armas, casi me disparas.

Sandra: perdón, no sabía lo que era.

Rex: vamos pueden peliar en el camino.

Seis: portate bien.

Sandra: si.

Seis: ustedes igual- dijo viendo a Rex y Bobo..

Rex: tranquilo.

Los tres se fueron caminando.

Dra. Holiday: es muy dulce, aun no puedo creer que sea tu hija.

Seis: todos creen eso- dijo yendose.

Dra. Holiday: a donde vas.

Seis: ocupo ver a alguien- dijo saliendo.

* * *

Rex: como se siente ser la hija del sexto hombre más peligroso del mundo.

Sandra: la verdad no estoy mucho con el, pero si es sobre protector, me dijo que no tendría novio hasta los 20 años.

Bobo: eso es dentro de 14 años.

Sandra: si lo se.

Rex: pero no te gustaría vivir con el.

Sandra: si, pero tiene miedo, después del evento Nanite cuando tenía un año vivía con el y me afecto mucho, por eso me dejo con mi tía, temía que algo más me pasara.

Rex: no sabía que Seis era así.

Sandra: mi tía siempre me dijo que cuando nací dejo de trabajar con el grupo de antes y cambio cuando nací, después de que mi madre nos abandono volvió a ser el mismo.

Bobo: peligroso y serio.

Sandra: si.

Rex: y no sabes nada de tu familia.

Sandra: no, solo mi papá y mi tía, solo de ellos se.

Bobo: nunca has pensado ver a tu madre o que tu padre este con una mujer.

Sandra: bueno de mi mamá no se creo que no ella me dejo cuando era una bebé y me encantaría que mi papá estuviera con una mujer, pero dice que lo que paso con mi mamá, no esta seguro de eso.

Rex: pero ellos estaban casados.

Sandra: ustedes preguntan demaciado, eran novios, mi mamá le pidió a mi papá de hacer algo y no resulto bien. Creo que soy un error que no tenía que existir- dijo empezando a derramar unas lágrimas.

Bobo: oye no seas así contigo, tu padre te ama y daría lo que fuera por ti. Además eres bonita y dulce- dijo secandole las lágrimas.

Sandra: gracias Bobo.

Rex: oye quieres tomar algo para calmarte.

Sandra: si.

Rex: bien, vamos.

* * *

Seis: sabía que no te ibas a ir- le dijo a una joven de cabello cafe y ojos azules con lentes.

Juli: tu crees que después del evento te iba a dejar con ella.

Seis: creo que no has cambiado nada hermanita y eso que tienes 24 años.- le dijo mientras la invitaba a pasar.

Juli: mira ella tiene tiempo sin verte, la traje para que estuvieras con ella no hablar conmigo. Además, donde esta?

Seis: esta conociendo el lugar.

Juli: que sola!?

Seis: no, esta con Rex y Bobo

Juli: aah, pero no le pasará nada, aquí podría hacer algo.

Seis: con Bobo y Rex, no lo creo- *Eso espero*

Juli: bien, espero que no le pase nada. Se que dije que no era para hablar contigo, pero vi a alguien.

Seis: a quién?

Juli: tu te acuerdas de Camila, verdad?, verás cuando venía con Sandra me la encontre en el camino y creo que no nos vio, pero ten cuidado, esa mujer podría llevarsela.

Seis: no lo creo, después de lo que hizo…

Juli: después de lo que hizo, tal vez podría alejarla, no sabemos nada de ella hace 6 sños, podría quitarte a la niña.

Seis: espero que no sea el caso.

Juli: espero que si pasa, estes defendiendo la custodia.

Dra. Holiday: Seis, necesilo… lo siento no sabía que estabas con alguien.

Seis: Dra. Holiday, ella es Juli mi hermana, Juli ella es la Dra. Rebecca Holiday, es mi compañera de trabajo.

Juli: hola es gusto.

Dra. Holiday: igual.

Seis: doctora que necesita.

Dra. Holiday: bueno necesito unas muestras, pero si quiere ir después no importa.

Seis: no tranquila, voy por ella, necesito que Rex vaya, podrías llamarlo.

Dra. Holiday: esta bien- dijo yendose.

Juli: umm, es muy linda la doctora- dijo picaramente.

Seis: no me digas que estas como Sandra.

Juli: de que hablas.

Seis: las dos tienen la misma idea.

Juli: por eso somos familia.

* * *

Sandra tomaba agua para calmarse.

Rex: guao Bobo que te pico.

Bobo: de que hablas.

Rex: te portaste amable con Sandra y con Cariño. Estas seguro que estas bien!? o que te gusta.

Bobo: es una niña de 6 años, como podría enamorarme de ella, es una niña!? Acaso perdiste la cabeza.

Rex: no, pero…- fue interrumpido por una llamada de la doctora.

Dra. Holiday: Rex, necesito que tu y Seis vallan por unas muestras.

Rex: bien, pero estoy mostrandole el lugar a Sandra.

Dra. Holiday: Bobo puede terminar de mostrarselo.

Rex: si, pero… se esta comportando raro, más amable.

Dra. Holiday: okey, eso no es común, pero tal vez la niña le cambio algo.

Rex: tal vez, bien ya voy.

Dra. Holiday: esta bien.- en eso corto.

Rex: chicos tengo que ir a traerle unas muestras a la doctora, Bobo puedes terminarle de mostrarle el lugar.

Bobo: que pero, esta bien.

Rex: okey, nos vemos.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Lo hice muy largo (para mi es largo), creo que me motive ji ji. Espero que les haya gustado, Saludos._**

 ** _Pd: tal vez ahorita tengo el cap del otro fic "Mi hija"._**


	3. Conociendo

Rex: Sandra ocupo buscarle unas muestras a la doctora, Bobo te terminará de mostrar el lugar.

Sandra: aguarda, me dejaras sola con el.

Rex: tranquila no te hara nada- se acerco a ella- pero si se comporta mal puedes darle un merecido- le dijo susurrando.

Bobo: te escuche.

Rex: bien, me voy por las muestras, suerte.- dijo saliendo.

Sandra: entonces…

Bobo: ven tal vez doc, pueda mostrarte algo.

Sandra: bien.

* * *

Rex: bien, estoy aquí.

Seis: donde esta Sandra.

Rex: ah, la deje con Bobo.

Juli: que con quien la dejo!?.

Seis: tranquila si, no hara nada malo, verdad!?.

Rex: ogain tranquilos, va a estar bien. Me presentaras a tu amiga.

Seis: de hecho es mi hermana Juli.

Rex: un gusto, ya entiendo porque se parecen.

Seis: será mejor ir por las muestras lo más pronto posible.

Rex: bien y tranquilo Bobo no es un mal guía, verdad.

Seis: si le pasa algo, es la culpa de ambos.

Rex: okey.

* * *

Sandra: hola doctora.

Dra. Holiday: hola Sandra, creí que te estaban mostrando el lugar.

Bobo: este es el único lugar que falta.

Dra. Holiday: el laboratorio?, bien pueden ver pero no tocar- dijo volviendo a su investigación.

Sandra: oye desde cuando conoces a mi papá- dijo sentandose en la mesa.

Dra. Holiday: desde hace unos años, a ambos nos pusieron la misión de hacernos cargo de Rex.

Sandra: como, si fueran sus padres.

Dra. Holiday: algo así.

Sandra: pero ambos se llevan bien.

Dra. Holiday: apesar de que somos opuestos, nos llevamos bien.

Sandra: los polos opuestos se atraen.

Dra. Holiday: como dices- dijo algo roja.

Sandra: mira, en un imán el positivo y el negativo se atraen y se juntan, en cambio si se ponen el negativo y el otro negativo se repelan ( puse atención en Ciencias).

Dra. Holiday: si lo se, pero a que quieres llegar y como sabes de eso.

Sandra: bueno, el evento Nanite hizo que mi cerebro se desarrollara.

Bobo: osea te sabes el alfabeto desde hace poco.

Sandra: desde que tengo 3 me lo se, y el alfabeto griego desde los 5.

Dra. Holiday estaba más nerviosa y roja que nunca.

Sandra: oye te encuentras bien, esta muy roja, tienes fiebre.

Dra. Holiday: no no es nada si, solo esque...

Bobo: esta sonrojada- dijo terminando la frase.

Dra. Holiday: tu callate, nadie te metio.

Sandra: porque, te incomode.

Dra. Holiday: un poco si, no me gusta hablar de ese tema.

Sandra: tienes hermanos o hermanas

Dra. Holiday: si, una hermana llamada Beverly. Si no fuera por tu padre seguiría siendo un Evo.

Sandra: enserio, que paso.

Dra. Holiday: no creo que sea buena idea.

Sandra: okey.

* * *

 _Mientras con Rex y Seis…_

Rex: okey, se que te preocupa que a Sandra le pase algo, pero Bobo no es un mal niñero.

Seis: eso espero, busca esa hierba fresca.

Rex: porque?

Seis: dice que la ocupa para hacer cataplasma.

Rex: bien.

Seis: nos dividiremos, busca por el lado izquierdo y yo por el derecho.

Rex: muy bien.

Ambos se dividieron para buscar la hierba. Rex buscaba por el lado izquierdo pero vio a alguien muy conocida…

Rex: Circe?

Circe: Rex?, que haces aquí.

Rex: vine por unas muestras para la doctora. Y tu?- dijo acercandose a ella.

Circe: no puedo salir a pasear- dijo también acercandose.

Rex: falso, tu temes a que te hagan algo si te ven como Evo.

Circe: si, pero esto es un bosque, quería respirar aire fresco.

Rex: segura- dijo muy cerca de ella reduciendo el espacio entre ellos.

Circe: si- dijo casi besandose pero se dio la vuelta- pero no puedo distraerte, no tienes que buscar unas muestras.

Rex: si, pero te veo después.

Circe: bien.- dijo dandole un pequeño beso.

BioLobo: ahí estas Van Kleiss te… que hace este aquí.

Circe: mira no permito que hables así de el- dijo desafiando.

BioLobo: no lo defiendas- dijo dandole una cachetada dejandole una gran marca de las garras sangrando.

Rex: oye no permitire que la trates así- dijo defendiendola.

BioLobo: no es un problema para mi, si no para ella.

Rex: Circe, pasa algo.

Circe: no le creas miente.

BioLobo: es cierto, no me creas pero…- no pudo continuar ya que Seis ataco.

Seis: no es bueno esto, será mejor irnos.

Rex: aguarda, y la planta?

Seis: la tengo, ayuda a Circe, la dra. Holiday la puede revisar.

Rex: bien, vamos Circe, te encuentras bien?.

Circe: solo la herida, me duele mucho.

Rex: vamos, alla te revisan.

Circe: bien.

* * *

Sandra: tu crees que ahorita lleguen.

Bobo: y yo que se- dijo leyendo su revista.

Sandra: sabes, eres alguien muy difícil.

Bobo: en que sentido.

Sandra: no se, no te importa nada.

Bobo: en algunas ocaciones.

Sandra: enserio.

Dra. Holiday: tranquila es así.

Sandra: okey, no sabes nada de ellos.

Dra. Holiday: tu padre me dijo que ya vienen.

Seis: aquí tiene doctora.- dijo dándole la muestra de la planta.

Dra. Holiday: quieres que me de un infarto, gracias por traerla, y Rex?.

Rex: aquí- dijo entrando a la habitación con Circe.

Dra. Holiday: hola Circe, que te paso en la cara?.

Circe: tuve un accidente.

Rex: no fue así, BioLobo le dio una cachetada y le dejo una marca.

Dra. Holiday: será mejor revisar la herida.

Circe: okey- dijo yéndose con la doctora.

Sandra: quien es ella.

Bobo: es la novia de Rex.

Rex: no es cierto.

Seis: no mientas.

Rex: es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga.

Bobo: seguro.

Rex: si, oigan iré a jugar con Noah.

Sandra: quien es Noah?

Rex: mi amigo, si quieres ir con nosotros puedes.

Sandra: puedo, puedo.

Seis: bien, pero con cuidado.

Sandra: sii, y tranquilo que es lo peor que puede pasar.

Seis: la cuidan.

Bobo: claro.

Sandra: te quiero.

Seis: yo también- dijo agachándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Holitas XD, espero que les haya gustado, Saludos virtuales._**


	4. Doloroso

Noah: hola amigo.

Rex: que tal, jugamos una partida rápida.

Noah: bien, pero quien es esa niña.

Rex: ella es Sandra, la hija de Seis.

Noah: debes estar bromeando.

Sandra: no, no lo esta, soy hija de Seis.

Bobo: esa noticia impacto a todos.

Noah: hasta Blanco.

Rex: no se.

Sandra: Blanco?

Rex: si es el jefe de tu papá.

Sandra: aah, ya.

Noah: sabes jugar.

Sandra: he visto un poco, pero no quiero pegarle a alguien con la bola.

Rex: bueno creo que sería mejor.

Noah: opino lo mismo.

Bobo: que tal si lo vemos.

Sandra: esta bien- dijo sentandose.

Rex: bien, iniciamos.

Noah: adelante.

Ambos empezaron un interesante partido de mas o menos hora y quince minutos, ya eran como las 8:53 de la noche.

Bobo: Sandra- dijo moviendola.- esta dormida.

Rex: yo la cargo- dijo agarrandola en sus brazos.- hay que llevarla con Seis.

Noah: bien.

Los tres buscaban a Seis, se encontraba hablando con su hermana.

Rex: oye Seis, se quedo dormida.

Seis: damela- dijo pidiendola, la acurruco en sus brazos.

Juli: debe estar cansada.

Seis: deja que duerma aquí hoy conmigo.

Juli: estas seguro.

Seis: si.

Juli: bien, vendré por ella en la mañana.

Seis: esta bien.

Con eso Juli se fue.

Rex: no sabes nada de Circe.

Dra. Holiday: esta mejor- dijo entrando- la cataplasma le hará bueno, le quitara el dolor.

Rex: que alivio.

Dra. Holiday: puedes ir a verla.

Rex: bien.

Noah: te veo mañana amigo.- dijo saliendo.

Rex: nos vemos Noah- dijo yendose a donde se encontraba Circe.

Seis: voy a llevarla al cuarto.

Dra. Holiday: necesitas que te ayude.

Seis: no, gracias, que descanse doctora.

Drs. Holiday: igual agente.

Seis: se llevo a Sandra a su habitación para acostarla, para que pudiera dormir tranquila.

Seis: que descanses- dijo dandole un beso en la cabeza, para luego el también quedar dormido.

* * *

Rex: hola Cir, como sigues?

Circe: mejor, la doctora me puso un tipo de remedio y se me ha quitado el dolor.

Rex: que bueno- dijo casi yendose del cuarto.

Circe: no te vallas- le dijo en un tono seductor.

Rex: tienes miedo de algo- dijo acercandose a ella.

Circe: solo quedate conmigo esta noche- dijo sentandose en la cama.

Rex: bien.- se sento al lado de Circe y puso su mano alrededor de su cintura atrayendola más a el.

Para luego empezar a besarle el cuello con pasión.

Circe: me gusta- dijo entre gemidos.

Rex: me alegra, continuo?

Circe: si puedes toda la noche.- dijo besando sus labios y quitandole las gafas y la chamarra.

Ella lo acosto en la camilla, quedando el encima de ella. Rex empezaba a bajar sus esos hacia su clavicula.

Circe: oye, tal vez me puso algo para que se me quitara el dolor y la hinchazón, pero me duele cuando besas por ahí.

Rex: entonces paro- dijo fingiendo levantarse.

Circe: no quedate aqui, dije del cachete, pero no de todo mi cuerpo.

Rex: tranquila aqui estoy- dijo besando con pasión sus labios.

Ambos volvieron a la sección de besos…

* * *

Eran por ahí de las 1 de la mañana, Sandra estaba despierta y decidió levantarse a tomar agua para tratar de reconciliar el sueño. Fue pero sin hacer ruido, pero escucho a alguien por ahí, pero por suerte era Bobo.

Sandra: Bobo, que haces despierto?

Bobo: no puedo dormir.

Sandra: estoy con insomnio, no puedo quedarme otra vez dormida.

Bobo: que quieres.

Sandra: solo un poco de agua.

Bobo le sirvio un poco de agua.

Bobo: aqui tienes.

Sandra: gracias.

Bobo: te pasa algo.

Sandra: solo pienso, quisiera vivir aquí.

Bobo: quieres estar más tiempo con tu padre.

Sandra: esque, mi mamá no se de ella, y mi padre trabaja y nunca tiene tiempo para mi.

Bobo: que no tenga tiempo no significa de que no te ame.

Sandra: se eso, pero no se, quisiera tener tiempo con el. Y tu? Como esque estas aquí y hables.

Bobo: el evento nanite me dio habilidades como un ser humano, y donde estaba les parecio muy raro que un chimpance como yo hable.

Sandra: y que hay entre mi padre y la doctora Holiday.

Bobo: nada, ambos tienen sentimientos por el otro, pero ninguno se atreve.

Sandra: es una lastima la doctora es muy linda y buena.

Bobo: no se, tu padre es muy frio.

Sandra: lo se, tal vez digas que no soy como el, pero cuando me enojo, no hay diferencia alguna.

Bobo: no quiero verte enojada, eres hermosa tal como eres- dijo pasando su mano en el cabello suelto de Sandra.

Sin pensar algo se acerco a ella y puso sus labios juntos los de ella, a ninguno de los dos le molestaba, hasta que Sandra volvio a raccionar.

Sandra: que te pasa?- dijo dandole un golpe en la cara.

Bobo: yo lo siento … de verdad.

Sandra: no te acerques, soy una niña tengo 6, acaso quieres hacerme algo.

Bobo: no pienses mal, disculpame.

Sandra: yo…- no termino porque salió corriendo al cuarto llorando.

Seis: Sandra- le dijo Seis levantandose y poniendose al lado de su hija- que tienes- le dijo secando las lágrimas.

Sandra: solo… tuve una pesadilla.

Seis: tranquila, yo estoy aquí- dijo abrazandola y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Sandra: si, solo fue una estupida pesadilla.

Seis: vamos a dormir.

Sandra: si.

Sandra seguía con lo paso hace poco.

* * *

Bobo: que hice, es tan solo una niña, pude hacerle daño.

Bobo no podía quedarse tranquilo, sentía culpable, como pudo hacerle eso a una niña como ella, apenas tenía 6 años, esta empezando a vivir.

De tanto de pensar se quedó dormido de tanto pensar.

* * *

Rex no podía dejar a Circe, ambos estaban desnudos en la cama bajo una sabana, Rex la seguía besandola con pasión.

Circe: no crees que fue demaciado, estamos con esto desde las 9pm

Rex: si, pero quien dice que el amor tiene hora.- dijo besando sus senos.

Circe: creo que ya debemos dormir.

Rex: pero yo no- dijo poniendo puchero, besando el cuello de Circe.

Circe: yo estoy cansada- dijo pero no se pudo resistir- bien, solo un rato más.

Rex feliz la seguía besando, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo. Circe estaba muy excitada, pero cada vez que Rex metia su miembro en su cuerpo le dolía.

Circe: Rex… me duele.- dijo entre gemidos de dolor.

Rex: lo siento eres virgen.

Circe: creo que lo era- dijo pasando su mano por la cara de Rex.

Rex: tranquila, ahora si puedes dormir.- dijo besando sus labios.

Circe: descansa.

Rex: igual- ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Todos estaban desayunando tranquilos, Bobo y Sandra no podían intercambiar miradas. Por parte de Rex y Circe ambos se veían cansados no habían dormido mucho.

Dra. Holiday: Circe que tienes en el cuello, parece una mordida.

Circe: ahh- *diantres, se me olvido pasarle maquillaje por ahí*- solo un golpe.

Seis: eso no parece un golpe.

Sandra: cierto es una mordida.

Bobo: Rex, tu no dormiste en tu cuarto anoche, que estuviste haciendo- dijo picaramente.

Rex: nada- dijo nervioso.

Sandra: yo, no quiero más.

Seis: pero, casi no comiste, te pasa algo, te sientes bien.

Sandra: solo no tengo hambre.

Dra. Holiday: estas segura.

Seis: cariño, si te pasa algo dinos.

Sandra: no, nada.

Dra. Holiday: tal vez necesites un chequeo. Ven.

Sandra: bien- dijo agarrando la mano de Holiday.

*Pobre, que hice* pensó Bobo.

Guardia: agente Seis, lo llaman en la entrada.

Seis: bien, ya voy, tal vez sea Juli.

Seis fue caminando hacia la entrada, pero no era su hermana.

Seis: que haces aquí?.

Camila: solo vengo por mi hija.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 ** _Holaaa, bueno aquí esta el cap, si leyeron mi otro fic, me ausentaré 3 semanas hasta el 3 de julio que termino examenes. Espero que les hays gustado, saludos._**


	5. Juicio a la vista

Seis: desde cuando te interesa su vida.

Camila: ¿como que desde cuando?, yo me he preocupado por ella toda mi vida.

Seis: entonces donde estuviste estos últimos 6 años.

Camila no respondio a la pregunta.

Seis: mi pequeña ha crecido sin una madre que la cuide.

Camila: tampoco te ha tenido a ti, tu siempre trabajas.

Seis: te equivocas, siempre paso preguntando por ella, tal vez si trabajo, pero yo me preocupo por ella.

Camila: solo quiero tenerla.

Seis. no te llevarás a la niña.

Camila: tráela, quisiera verla.

* * *

Dra. Holiday: estas segura que no te duele nada, te sientes bien.

Sandra: si, solo tuve una pesadilla.

Dra. Holiday: pero porque te preocupas por eso.

Sandra: no se, solo no dormí bien.

Dra. Holiday: bien ya termine, no tienes nada. Tal vez sea la pesadilla, que soñaste.

Sandra: solo tuve un mal sueño, tampoco es para tanto.

 _Seis: doctora, podría traer a mi hija a la entrada por favor._

Dra. Holiday: claro, vamos para allá- dijo terminando de hablar por el comunicador.

Sandra: quien era?.

Dra. Holiday: es tu padre, quiere que vallamos a la entrada.

Sandra: okey.

* * *

Rex: oye Bobo no has visto a Circe.

Bobo: no, no la he visto en todo el día. ¿Porqué buscas a tu novia?

Rex: ocupo hablar con ella, si la ves le decis que la busco.

Bobo. okey- dice leyendo su comic.

* * *

Sandra: papi- dice Sandra abrazandolo.

Al rato vio la mujer que estaba con él.

Sandra: quien es ella?

Camila: Sandra, yo soy tu mamá.

Cuando Holiday escucho esto abrio sus ojos como platos.

Sandra: no es cierto.

Camila: si, lo soy, tu madre.

Sandra: entonces porque te fuistes.

Camila: cariño son cosas muy personales.

Sandra: tu nunca estuviste para mi.

Camila: que le dijiste a ella.

Seis: te quiero lejos de ella.

Camila: y tu que miras- le dijo a Holiday- y quien eres?

Dra. Holiday: disculpe señora yo mejor me voy…

Seis: ella es la doctora Rebecca Holiday, una compañera de trabajo. Doctora no tiene que irse.

Camila: así, que por ella me intercambiaste..

Seis: tu hiciste eso conmigo.

Sandra: además ella es mucho mejor que tu.

Camila: sabes esto será más interesante, peliaré por su custodia.

Seis: no llevarás esto a un juicio, o si?

Camila: porque no? Ahí podrás defenderla tanto, como aquella vez que la tenías de bebé aquí y ocurrio el evento Nanite.

Seis no quería acordarse por eso, Sandra tuvo varias complicaciones cuando paso el evento Nanite.

Camila: o si, se eso, como defenderás eso.

Seis: y tu que dirás cuando sepan que te fuiste hace 6 años cuando era tan solo una bebé.

Camila: bien qiue así sea- dijo esto se fue.

Sandra: papi, no dejarás que ella me lleve, verdad- decía abrazando a Seis.

Seis: tal vez, pero verás que no.

Sandra: me lo prometes?

Seis: Sandra yo…- el no sabía que responderle el no quería decepcionarla- lo prometo.

Dra. Holiday: verás que todo estará bien.

Sandra: gracias ma… doctora- dice abrazandola.

Dra. Holiday: descuida.

Sandra: tu eres como mi mamá, la que nunca he tenido.

Dra. Holiday: Sandra, no soy tu mamá, pero soy tu amiga.

Sandra: gracias.

* * *

Blanco: se someteran a juicio.

Seis: por la custodia de mi hija, no dejare que Camila se la lleve, pase 6 años pendiente de ella, Sandra estuvo a punto de morir.

Blanco: no permitiré que esto ocurra.

Dra. Holiday: Blanco, se que esto no es mi asunto, pero esa mujer no me da buena espiga, quien sabe que pasaría si ganará.

Seis: además ella se tiene que quedar aquí conmigo.

Blanco: solo eso faltaba.

Seis: por favor, ella es una niña indefensa.

Blanco: bien.- con eso corto.

Dra. Holiday: le prometiste algo que es 50% probable.

Seis: no dejaré que esa mujer se la lleve.

* * *

Sandra se encontraba caminando por los pasillos.

Bobo: Sandra…

Sandra: vete- empezaba a caminar de prisa.

Bobo: Sandra espara- dijo poniendose en frente de ella- lo siento, si, por favor no quise hacerte daño.

Sandra: por favor no me hagas daño.

Bobo: no te lo haré, te prometo que nunca más pasará, olvida lo que paso, no quiero que estes así.

Sandra: bien, pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Bobo: te lo prometo.

Seis: Sandra, necesito que vengas.

Sandra: bien.- dijo llendose con Seis.

Circe: parece que te agrada la niña.

Bobo: desde cuando estás allí?.

Circe: no se, solo pasaba por ahí.

Bobo: por cierto Rex te busca.

Circe: bien.

* * *

Sandra: papi, para que me necesitas.

Juli: Sandra.

Sandra: tía- dice corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla.

Juli: como esta mi pequeña sobrina.

Sandra: bien.

Juli: tu papá conto todo, tranquila todo estará bien.

Sandra: eso espero.

Juli: tranquila.

Seis: Juli, ella vivirá conmigo de nuevo.

Juli: que?

Seis: debe quedarse conmigo, así vijilaré que a ella no le pase nada.

Juli: bien. Tranquila nena, todo se solucionará, me dejarías con tu padre unos minutos.

Sandra: okey- dijo llendose.

Juli: la cuidaráa verdad.

Seis: claro, no quiero que Camila se la lleve, pero no solo eso, creo que por culpa de Sandra metió a la Dra. Holiday en el asunto.

Juli: porqué?

Seis: porque le dijo a Camila que la doctora era mejor madre que ella. Además le dijo a Holiday que ella era la madre que nunca ha tenido.

Juli: Seis, ella es una niña, y necesita una madre que la quiera y la cuide.

Seis: lo se.

Juli: espero que todo se solucione, me tengo que ir- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Seis: nos vemos.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Hola, se que dije 3 de julio pero no he tenido tiempo, la verdad iba a subirlo más antes, pero tengo que practicar para una obra para español que es mi extraclase, en fin. Espero que les haya gustado, Saludos._**


	6. Bailar? y un regalo especial

Blanco había llamado a todo el equipo.

Blanco: bien, haré un baile, para estar en paz con los mutantes.

Rex: ah Blanco no quiero ser irrespectuoso, pero ¿COMO VAMOS A ESTAR EN PAZ CON LOS MUTANTES!?

Blanco: tu te llevas bien con Circe, no. Quiero que todos estén ahí, incluyendolos a ustedes Bobo y Sandra.

Bobo: disculpe, pero yo tengo dos pies izquierdos.

Sandra: y son bailes de salón, no. Son difíciles.

Blanco: entonces como les encanta tanto la idea- dice sarcástico- van a ser pareja.

Bobo y Sandra: aguarda QUE!?.

Blanco: si así será.

Sandra: pero no se bailar.

Blanco: aprenderán, la doctora Holiday les ayudará.

Rex: ja, ja no querré perderme eso.

Sandra: gracias por apoyarnos- dijo sarcástica.

Rex: de nada.

Seis: nada más.

Blanco: si, Blanco fuera.- luego corto.

Sandra: bailar.

Dra. Holiday: no es tan difícil.

Bobo: pero vos ya sabes bailar.

Dra. Holiday: es baile de salón, que difícil puede ser?

Sandra: yo jamás en mi vida he bailado.

Bobo: ya somos dos.

Rex: oigan vamos será divertido.

Seis: tu también vas a asistir.

Rex: lo se, pero Noah sabe de bailes de salón.

Bobo: enserio?

Rex: ah, algo.

Seis: vuelvo pronto, ocupo ver a alguien.- dicho eso se retiro.

Dra. Holiday: será mejor prácticar ya. Como dicen la práctica hace al maestro.

Sandra: si.

* * *

Dra. Holiday: bien, empecemos- dijo poniendo la música- Bobo pon tu mano derecha en la cintura y con la otra, toma su mano izquierda como alzada, un poco de distancia para que no se pisen.

Bobo: okey, me siento incomodo.

Dra. Holiday: lo se, pero tendrán que hacerlo de cualquier manera. Para no perder el ritmo cuenten mentalmente los pasos 1,2,3 1,2,3. Así será más fácil. Listos?

Sandra: eso creo.

Dra. Holiday: bailen.

Empezaron a bailar solo que les costaba un poco, era incomodo, pero no solo eso, sino también lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Sandra auchh, Bobo.

Bobo: lo siento.

Dra. Holiday: chicos esperen un momento. Están contando.

Sandra y Bobo: claro.

Sandra: disculpe me distraje.

Dra. Holiday: no importa, el baile es mañana así que aun tienen tiempo, ya verán van a mejorar.

Sandra: eso espero.

Dra. Holiday: no te desanimes. Intenten otra vez.

La música volvio a sonar, pero es cierto Bobo tiene dos pies izquierdos. La pisaba mucho.

Sandra: okey Bobo, quieres dejarme sin dedos.

Bobo: lo siento pero como dije tengo dos pies izquierdos.

Dra. Holiday: lo lograrán.

Sandra: y dijiste que es fácil.

Dra. Holiday: porque lo es. Es un baile suave dejarse llevar por la música, de eso se trata el vals, entendieron.

Bobo: si.

Dra. Holiday: bien, a sus posiciones.- ambos se pusieron en posición- uno, dos… tres.

Puso la música y los ayudo a bailar, los miraba y se seguían pisando a cada rato.

 _Horas después…_

Sandra y Bobo seguían practicando, aunque estaban muy cansados, ambos ya iban dominando el baile. Apesar de que a Sandra le doliera tanto los pies de que Bobo la había pisado como quinienta veces, seguían.

Dra. Holiday: buen trabajo chicos, ambos ya están mejorando, descansen por hoy y mañana continuamos si.

Sandra: okey, iré a beber algo.

Bobo: te acompaño.

Sandra: claro.

Ambos se fueron y tomaron un poco de jugo de naranja.

Sandra: jamás creí que podriamos mejorar en tan solo un día.

Bobo: cierto, jamás había bailado. Pero bueno para todo hay una primera vez.

Sandra: si.

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo, se detuvieron cuando escucharon a unas personas hablando.

Abogado: no se preocupe señor, este caso va a estar bien.

Seis: espero que el juez entienda.

Abogado: no se preocupe todo va estar bien- después de eso se fue.

Dra. Holiday: crees que lo logrará, la mayoría de los casos la custodia le queda a la madre.

Seis: en este no, Camila nunca estuvo con Sandra, solo los primeros 6 meses de nacida, después de eso no quiso nada más con ella.

Sandra: no podía escuchar más y salio corriendo.

Bobo: Sandra- dijo Bobo siguiendola- te encuentras bien.

Sandra: si, solo tengo un problema.

Bobo: paso algo.

Sandra: si te lo cuento prometeme que no se lo contarás a nadie.

Bobo: bien, que pasa.

Sandra: mi madre me quiere llevar con ella, pero papá peliará por m custodia.

Bobo: pero porqué.

Sandra le contó lo que sucedía, para Bobo esto era terrible, como una niña tan dulce como Sandra tendría este problema?

Bobo: entonces si tu padre ganá te quedas con él, pero si pierde…

Sandra: me tendría que ir a vivir donde mi madre. Solo quiero que mi padre gané, no me quiero ir con esa mujer.

Bobo: yo también espero eso, pero todo va a salir bien.

Sandra: tienes razón.

Seis: Sandra donde estás?

Bobo: aquí con Bobo.

Seis entro al cuarto en donde se econtraban Bobo y Sandra hablando.

Seis: deberías ir a dormir.

Sandra: claro, hasta mañana Bobo, que descanses.

Bobo: igual.

* * *

Sandra ya se encontraba lista para dormir cuando llegó la doctora Holiday.

Dra. Holiday: puedo pasar.

Sandra: claro- dijo sentandose en la cama.

Dra. Holiday: aun te duelen los pies.

Sandra: un poco.

Dra. Holiday: como te sientes con está situación.

Sandra: asustada, tengo miedo que papá pierda.

Dra. Holiday: tranquila el lo logrará.

Sandra: si, eso espero.

Dra. Holiday: oye quiero darte esto- dijo abriendo la cajita, sacando un lindo collar con un zafiro rosado- es un collar que me dieron unos amigos cuando era niña. Solían decirme que esto me protegería en los momentos más duros, por eso te lo doy.- dijo poniendoselo a Sandra.

Sandra: enserio me lo estas dando.

Dra. Holiday: es un regalo.

Sandra: gracias- dijo abrazandola.

Seis iba a entrar al cuarto cuando vio la escena pero se espero un poco afuera.

Dra. Holiday: ahora descansa, mañana es un día muy cansado.

Sandra: si.

La doctora Holiday la arropó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Dra. Holiday: descansa Sandra.

Sandra: igual mamá- dijo quedandose dormida.

Holiday solo sonrio, cuando iba a salir se asusto a ver a Seis parado en frente de la puerta.

Dra. Holiday: Seis que susto.

Seis: lamento por asustarla doctora.

Dra. Holiday: no se preocupe, Sandra ya se durmio.

Seis: esta bien, que descanse- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Dra. Holiday: igual- después de eso se dirigió a su habitación.

Seis entro y vio a su hija dormida, con la mano agarrando el collar que Holiday le dio.

Seis: no te preocupes mi niña, no te voy a perder- le dijo acariciando el cabello de Sandra.

Después se scosto para dormir, pero pensar en el juicio no lo dejaba dormir…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, aquí esta el cap 6, ustedes creen que en el baile ninguno de los dos se va a pisar, bueno eso será en el siguiente cap. Espero que les haya gustado, saludos.**_


	7. Bailes y Descubras

_**Capitulo 7:** Bailes y Descubras._

* * *

 _Al día siguiente..._

Dra. Holiday: bien, ensayemos por ultima vez, el baile es está noche y debemos estar preparados. Así que en posiciones y recuerden contar mentalmente y dejar llevarse por la música.

Sandra: creo que hoy perderé un pie.

Bobo: oye, estuve practicando toda la noche.

Sandra: enserio?

Bobo: si.

Sandra: pongamolo a prueba.

Bobo: lindo collar.

Dra. Holiday:bailen

La doctora puso la música ambos bailaban bien, pero a Bobo se le olvido no ver sus pies. Se tropezo con Sandra y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Rex: ja ja ja, son un desastre.

Sandra: gracias por tu apoyo- dijo sarcasticamente.

Bobo: lo siento Sandra, no nací para esto.

Sandra: no eres el único, yo tampoco.

Dra. Holiday: lo iban haciendo bien, solo tropezaron.

Sandra: y si nos caemos en frente de toda la gente.

Dra. Holiday: no pasará.

Sandra: segura?

Dra. Holiday: si, vas a ver.

Sandra: eso espero.

Rex: o vamos, solo no tienen que pisarse, contar mentalmente, es tanto pedir?

Bobo: quieres que te responda?

Rex: no.

Dra. Holiday: hay lo van a lograr, no hay que pensar negativo.

Sandra: bien. Hagamoslo.

Bobo: lista.

Sandra: sip.

Dra. Holiday: bien, música y bailen, no se preocupen por lo demás.

La música inició a sonar y ambos suspiraron antes de iniciar. Empezaron a bailar con dificultad, pero al rato iniciaron a bailar bien, ambos juntos dejaban que la música fluyeran en ellos.

Ambos se dejaban llevar, dominaron esto, aunque costo lo lograron. Ambos lo lograron, ellos juntos se veian bien juntos.

La música se detuvo, ambos se seguían viendo a los ojos.

Dra. Holiday: guao- cuando dijo eso ambos se separaron- mejoraron bastante.

Sandra: al parecer si practicaste.

Rex: eso parece, jamás creí que lo lograran.

Seis: parece que ambos lo hicieron bien.

Seis entro así de repente dandoles un susto.

Seis: Sandra, quiero que vengas conmigo.

Sandra: si, esta bien- dijo caminando junto a Seis saliendo, del salón.

Cuando ambos habian llegado a donde debían, Sandra se extraño a ver un hombre vesrido muy formal.

Seis: Sandra, el es mi abogado, el señor Sander.

Sr. Sander: mucho gusto Sandra- dijo estrechando su mano.

Sandra: igual.

Sr. Sander: pequeña, necesito hacerle unas preguntas para el juicio. Señor, las preguntas son personales para su hija, podría dejarme con ella.

Seis solo asintio y se fue.

Sr. Sander: bien Sandra, como has vivido todo este tiempo con tu padre?

Sandra: bien, el me cuida.

Sr. Sander: tu quierea vivir con tu madre.

Sandra: la verdad, no, nunca tuve una que me cuide, solo mi tía.

Sr. Sander: bien, que pasaría si tu padre perdiera.

Sandra: no se, no me sentiría bien, rompería la promesa. No quiero estar con mi mamá.

Sr. Sander: bien, no te preocupes Sandra, todo saldrá bien.

Sandra: bien.

Sr. Sander: gracias por tu tiempo.

Sandra: a usted.

Sr. Sander: ya puedes retirarte.

Sandra: hasta luego.

Sr. Sander: nos vemos. De paso dile a tu padre que ocupo hablar con el.

Sandra solo asintio y se fue.

Sandra: pa, dice el abogado que te ocupa.

Seis: bien, ve con tu tía, ella te arreglará para el baile.

Sandra: okey.

Seis: ella esta en la habitación

Sandra solo asintio y se fue para el cuarto en donde se encontraba su tía.

* * *

Juli: hola Sandra, estas lista.

Sandra: un poco nerviosa.

Juli: tranquila, te verás hermosa.

Juliana veía Sandra con la cabeza abajo.

Juli: cariño, todo esta bien.

Sandra: no lo se, mi padre, está tratando de que me quede con él, yo no quiero ir con mi madre.

Juli: te preocupa.

Sandra: demaciado.

Juli: lo se, pero hoy va a ser una hermosa noche. Y tienes que aprovecharla.

Sandra: tienes razón.

Juli: sabes, quería que vieras tu vestido después, pero creo que sería mejor ahora.

Juli sacó un vestido rosado con una con una cinta en la cintura con un moño, en la parte superior del vestido tenía un estampado de rosas, liso hermoso.

Sandra: guao, tía es un hermoso vestido.

Juli: sabía que te gustaría. Y va con el collar hermoso que llevas puesto.

Sandra se acordó del collar que Holiday le dio, lo agarro con la mano bien fuerte.

Saldra: es cierto.

Juli: bien, tienes que vestirte.

Sandra: okey.

Sandra se puso su hermoso vestido rosa, junto a unos zapatos rosa y con el collar que Holiday le había dado. Su tía le hizo un hermoso peinado de trenza (creen que no se va a ver hermosa (*_*))

* * *

Se habían puesto deacuerdo al verse en el pasillo cerca a donde estaba el baile.

Holiday se puso un vestido largo de un color color verde oscuro, Circe uno color coral largo con un peinado de trenzas de cascada.

Los chicos se habían puesto smoking, muy elegantes.

Bobo: ustedes creen que venga.

Dra. Holiday: si, tal vez solo se tardo.

Rex: parece que no conoces a las mujeres.

Seis: hola- dice Seis bien areglado.

Rex: para ser el sexto hombre más peligroso, no te ves mal.

Bobo: y Sandra?

Sandra: aquí- dice llegando en donde estaban ellos.

Bobo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, se veía hermosa y muy adorable.

Dra. Holiday: Sandra te ves hermosa, pareces una princesa.

Rex: creo que alguien se comio las palabras- dice en forma de burla a Bobo.

Bobo: enserio te ves hermosa

Seis: hiciste un buen trabajo- le dice a Juli.

Juli: soloCD quería que se viera bien.

Seis: y lo lograste.

Juliana: aprovechala no será una niña por siempre.

Seis: y no se si estará conmigo.

Juli: todo estará bien.

Rex: si ya todos estamos, podemos ir.

Juli: ve, no desaproveches, disfruta.

Seis: gracias, nos vemos.- luego de eso, se despidió de su hermana.

Juli: Sandra ven.

Sandra fue, donde ella.

Sandra: si?

Juli: disfruta, no piense nada negativo.

Sandra: okey, te quiero tía, gracias- dijo para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Luego se fue junto con Bobo.

Bobo: lista?

Sandra: si.

Todos entraron y vieron a los mutantes ahí, ninguno de los dos equipos quería verse. Bobo y Sandra sabían que ellos debían estar ahí como testigos por si pasaba algo.

Sandra: esto no me agrada- le dice a Bobo.

Bobo: a mi tampoco.

Blanco: bienvenidos a este baile que organiza Providencia. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Van Kleiss: *no lo creo*- pensó.

El baile empezó con un baile suave.

Bobo: estas lista- le dice nervioso.

Sandra: claro- dijo agarrando su mano.

Ambos se pusieron en posición y bailaban juntos, algo pegados, pero sin quitar la mirada del uno al otro.

La doctora Holiday los veía desde lejos y esa imagen la conmovió.

Seis: me permite está pieza- le dice Seis poniendo su mano.

Dra. Holiday: claro.

Ambos se pusieron en posición y bailaron, quien diría que Seis supiera bailar bien.

Todos bailaban al compás de la música, sin poner atención a lo demás, exepto Sandra.

Van Kleiss le decía algo a Bio- Lobo en susurros.

Sandra: *esto no es nada bueno.*

Luego Bio- Lobo se retiro del salón.

Bobo: pasa algo?

Sandra: nada.

Sandra pensaba en lo que pasaba en este baile, no creo que quieran paz, porque eso no parece. Creo que esto podría llevar a una guerra mayor, muchas cosas en au cabeza pasaban.

Sandra: yo, ocupo ir al baño, ya vuelvo- le dijo a Bobo dejandolo.

Bobo no sabía lo que pasaba, pero creía que debía ser por lo de los mutantes así que decidió seguirla.

Sandra iba caminando tranquila y sin hacer mucho ruido. Sin embargo se escucho a alguien hablando cerca. Se acerco más para escuchar pero…

Bio- Lobo: a donde vas niñita.

Sandra: yo iba al baño.

Van Kleiss: no lo creo- dijo dejandola sin escapatoría- tu eres la hija del agente Seis verdad?

Sandra: y si lo soy, hay algun problema.

Van Kleiss: ja ja, que niña, muy lista. Eres parecida a tu padre.

Sandra: que quieren.

Van Kleiss: prometes no decir nada.

Sandra: no voy a prometerles nada.

Bio- Lobo: bien entonces…

Bobo: alto- dijo disparando con sus armas.

Van Kleiss le devolvió dejandolo en el suelo débil.

Sandra: Bobo- dijo yendo a donde se encontraba.

Van Kleiss: ahora sabes lo que le pasa a las personas entrometías en mi camino.- dijo lanzandole un tipo de brazos de la tierra.

Sandra movió su mano para protegerse, pero no se dio cuenta que había lanzado un disco magico para luego romper los brazos.

Sandra se quedo viendo lo que paso al igual que Van Kleiss y Bio- Lobo.

Van Kleiss: sorprendente pero no te salvarás- dijo apuntandole.

Sandra: *que hice, que haré*- penso…

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Hola, como se encuentran, aquí el capitulo 7 ya. Espero que les haya gustado. Me va a costar actualizar, estoy otra vez en el cole y me fue mal en los examenes (me hicieron uno de 9 páginas!? A que profesor se le ocurre a ser uno de 9 páginas y se que el de bachillerato es más largo, pero bueno), trataré de acomodarme, Saludos_**


	8. ¿Soy un Evo?

_**Capitulo 8:** ¿Soy un Evo?_

* * *

Sandra no creía lo que paso, iba a salir corriendo pero permanecio quieta, cuando creyó que iba a morir, escucho a alguien con espadas.

Sandra: papá.

Seis: Sandra, llevate a Bobo.

Sandra asintio y se fue, pero fue detenida por Skalamandra.

Skalamandra: no escaparás niña- le dice rodeandolá.

Sandra intentó correr pero se tropezó, cuando Skalamandra la iba atacar, lanza los discos de poder que salen de su mano desesperadamente. Bobo empezaba a despertarse lentamente, agarró sus armas y empezó a atacar.

Bobo: Sandra, vete antes de que te hagan daño.

Sandra: no debo ayudarlos.

Rex: ve, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Dra. Holiday: Sandra, ven por aquí.

Sandra fue a donde estaba Holiday, y se quedó con ella todo el rato. Después de vario tiempo, se logró quitar a toda la gente que estaba ahí y que podría resultar lastimada.

Los Mutantes cayeron en la batalla.

Rex: es hora de rendirse Van Kleiss.

Van Kleiss: no se desharan de mi muy fácilmente.

Todos ellos desaparecen, incluyendo Circe.

Seis: están bien.

Sandra: si.

Rex: Sandra, ¿Qué hiciste?.

Sandra: ¿Qué?

Rex: que salió de tus manos.

Sandra: no... no se.

Dra. Holiday: ven, necesitaré analizarte.

Después de unos minutos Holiday termino.

Dra. Holiday: Sandra resulta que eres un Evo.

Sandra: ¿un Evo?

Dra. Holiday: sip.

Sandra: pero como, porqué.

Rex: eso lo explica de porque lanzas discos.

Sandra: pero desde cuando- dice sin querer lanzar un disco, haciendo que todos bajen la cabeza.

Rex: necesitas práctica.

Dra. Holiday: hasta ahora, tu Nanites se están activando.

Sandra: será una marca para toda mi vida.

Rex: tendrás que aprender a vivir con ellos.

Sandra: lo se, pero no se como- dice otra vez lanzando un disco.

Bobo: sip, necesita entrenamiento.

Blanco: es muy grave, debe aprender.

Sandra había salido del laboratorio, Bobo fue tras ella, salió un rato a caminar.

Bobo: escapar de tus problemas no lo solucionará.

Sandra: Bobo que susto- dice poniendo su mano en el pecho y se volteo- lo se, solo que no se que hacer.

Bobo: mira, cuando llegué aquí, era un fenómeno para todos, ¿Qué chimpancé habla?

Sandra: lo se, pero no quiero ser más de los monstruos de Providencia.

Bobo: no lo eres, aprenderás y ayudarás en misiones.

Sandra: mientras que mi madre no gane.

Bobo: no lo hará.

Sandra: eso espero- de repente abraza a Bobo.

Rex: oigan tortolos- cuando Rex dijo eso se separaron sonrojados- deben volver.

Bobo: vamos.

Los tres volvieron al laboratorio.

Dra. Holiday: Sandra, mañana iniciaremos el entrenamiento.

Sandra: okey.

Seis: Sandra hable con el abogado el juicio es en dos días.

Dra. Holiday: ¿No es muy rápido?

Seis. si, pero entre más rápido mejor.

Dra. Holiday: espero que lo logren.

Seis: usted tendrá que ir conmigo doctora, necesito a un amigo que a trabajo conmigo desde hace años.

Dra. Holiday: bien.

Blanco: será mejor que vallan a dormir mañana es un día muy ocupado. Que descansen.- con eso termina.

Sandra: siempre es así.

Rex: lamentablemente si.

Bobo: trata de dormir por lo menos, debes aprender a controlar eso.

Sandra. si, y será muy difícil- dice lanzando otra vez.

Seis: doctora cuidado- dijo para agacharla junto a él.

Sandra: lo siento.

Rex: si, trabajo duro para mañana.

Sandra: no me culpen, hasta ahora me estoy dando cuenta.

Rex: eres una niña, eres más flexible.

Sandra: tal vez. Descansen.

Rex y Bobo: igual- ambos se fueron para su habitación.

Dra. Holiday: crees que no pase nada.

Seis. no creo que haga algo con los nanites en la noche.

Sandra: que es lo peor que podría pasar.

Dra. Holiday: deja de mover tus manos, si, eso evitará que lances discos por doquier.

Sandra: okey.

Dra. Holiday: y trata de dormir bien. Descansen.

Sandra y Seis: igual.

Ambos entraron al cuarto, y se acomodaron para dormir.

Sandra: pa, tu crees que ganemos.

Seis: claro, porque no.

Sandra: no se, mi cabeza no ha estado muy bien, solo espero que lo logren.

Seis: descansa mañana tienes mucho que aprender.

Sandra: bien.

Sandra permanecio despierta por unas horas hasta que al fin se quedó dormida, pero no fue, un buen sueño.

* * *

Van Kleiss: les dije que no funcionaría.

Bio Lobo: paciencia, Circe los traicionó.

Skalamandra: ellos están acostumbrados a eso.

Van Kleiss: hablando de ella, donde está?

Circe: aquí- dijo saliendo del baño.

Van Kleiss: estas bien? Cuando te fuiste estabas bien.

Circe: si.

Skalamandra: hazte un examen médico.

Bio Lobo: única vez que coincido.

Circe: bien, me lo haré.

* * *

Sandra se movía de un lado al otro…

 _La noche muy oscura, un gran incendio, fuertes gritos, Evos por doquier, que pasa…_

Sandra: AAAAH- dijo sentandose de golpe y respira agitada.

Seis: Sandra, estas bien, que paso?

Sandra: pesadilla, fuego, perdidas- dijo casi sin poder respirar.

Seis fue y le trajo un vaso de agua para que se calmará.

Seis: ahora si.

Sandra: si, tuve una pesadilla, pero solo eso.

Seis: trata de dormir, puedes.

Sandra: claro.

Seis: bien, descansa- le da un beso en la cabeza y se duermen.

* * *

 _Unas horas después…_

Circe: listo, ya están los resultados.

Van Kleiss: los vistes.

Circe: no.

Skalamandra: pues que esperas.

Circe abrio y vio los resultados, muy asustada reacciono.

Van Kleiss: que pasa?

Circe: na… na.. da

Van Kleiss: quitenle los examenes.

Bio Lobo se los quito y se los dio a Van Kleiss. Cuando Van Kleiss vio los resultados, estaba enfurecido.

Agarro a Circe en el cuello pegandola a la pared.

Van Kleiss: es de Rex verdad- dijo dejandola sin respirar.

Skalamandra y Bio Lobo no entendían nada.

Van Kleiss: dilo.

Circe: si me sueltas… explico- decía en seco.

Van Kleiss la solto.

Van Kleiss: dilo- hablo con suavidad.

Circe: eso te interesa.

Van Kleiss: DILO- grito enfrurecido.

Circe: SI- grito ella- si, si es de él algún problema.

Van Kleiss: claro que hay, un niño podría arruinarla situación.

Skalamandra: que suguieres?

Van Kleiss: fácil, matar al bebé.

Circe: no lo harán.

Bio Lobo: y porque no?

Circe: hay un nuevo ser dentro de mi, es inocente, no pueden matarlo.

Van Kleiss: debes hacerlo.

Circe: si eso quieren con él… renuncio - dijo para salir de ahí corriendo.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Hola, ahí está el cap 8 espero que les haya gustado. Tendrán que esperarse varias semanas por el nuevo capitulo, tengo examenes el 24 y tengo que participar en el spelling bee, pero me acomodaré. Saludos_**


	9. Práctica y Problemas

**_Hola, lamento haberme tardado demasiado pero estuve muy ocupada, mejor dejaré que lean el cap y al final les explico si._**

 ** _Disfruten_**

 ** _Capitulo 9:_** _P_ _ráctica y problemas._

* * *

Sandra pudo dormir el resto de la noche, aunque se seguía preguntando por que se soño eso, una predicción o advertencia, solo un sueño.

Rex: bien, es hora de iniciar.

Sandra: aun no puedo creer que Blanco te pusiera al mando de mi entrenamiento.

Rex: si, es poco creíble, pero es la realidad.

Sandra: bueno.

Dra. Holiday: recuerda que ella no es igual, solo inicia con lo básico, como lo hicimos contigo.

Rex: ¿curar Evos?

Dra. Holiday: bueno, eso no.

Bobo: lanzar, ella puede lanzar discos.

Dra. Holiday: depende de lo que sea, puedes lanzarme uno, quiero saber la potencia o que puedes hacer con ellos.

Sandra: ¿Sabes atajar?

Dra. Holiday: eh, más o menos.

Sandra: bien, allá va-dijo lanzandole uno.

La doctora lo pudo atrapar, pero casi se cae de espaldas, cuando Seis la atrapo antes de que ocurriera.

Seis: tenga más cuidado.

Dra. Holiday: disculpe- dijo poniendose de pie- bien, Rex, Bobo ayudenla, pero por favor con cuidado y paciencia.

Rex: no te preocupes doc, todo estará bajo control.

Dra. Holiday: eso espero- dice para retirarse.

Rex: bien Sandra, lo primero es localizar a tu enemigo, apuntar y lanzar, entendiste.

Sandra: creo.

Bobo: intentalo.

Sandra: bien- dijo lanzando uno involuntariamente- Bobo cuidado.

Bobo: AAAAH- grito para agacharse.

Rex: creeme, serias buena jugando beisball, intenta esto, ves ese árbol- Sandra asiente- bien, apunta, fija tu mirada en el objetivo, concentrate y lanza.

Sandra hizo lo que Rex le dijo y rompio una de las ramas del árbol.

Rex: genial, con un poco de práctica, lo lograrás.

Bobo: enserio la necesitas- dice tratando de quitarse de la rama.

Sandra: lo siento, dejame ayudarte- dijo tratando de quitarle la rama.

Rex: aww, ustedes serían una linda pareja- dijo sin dejar la oportunidad de molestar.

Sandra le lanzo un disco y Rex lo esquivo.

Rex: si te hace falta práctica.

Sandra: no, ese fue por diversión y lo estaba intentando, pero falle.

Rex: oye eso es cruel.

Sandra: entonces deja de molestar.

Rex: bien.- *valla esta niña* penso.

* * *

Seis: como va eso doctora.

Dra. Holiday: bien, creo.

Seis: ya averiguo que es.

Dra. Holiday: es como un tipo de cristal.

Seis: de que tipo.

Dra. Holiday: aun no lo se.

Seis: bien.

Dra. Holiday: tu crees que lo logren.

Seis: que?

Dra. Holiday: su custodia.

Seis: pierdes esperanzas.

Dra. Holiday: no, pero ella confía en ti y cree que lo lograrás.

Seis: porque lo haré, lo ultimo que quiero es perderla.

Dra. Holiday: se que es tu mayor miedo.

Seis: entonces, sabes que ese es mi mayor miedo y yo pienso que pase, porque no pasará.

Dra. Holiday: eso esperamos. Porque esa niña es la que te hace feliz, es tu mayor felicidad.

Seis: si- dice acercandose a Holiday- pero hay otra persona que no quiero perder.

Dra. Holiday: enserio, pero a quien.

Seis no dijo nada y beso a la doctora, ella quedo con los ojos bien abierto pero al rato correspondio al beso.

Dra. Holiday: esto es real, no eres...

Seis: no- dijo para salir del lugar.

* * *

Sandra: auch- dijo al sentir cuando le quitaron el tronco grande que le cayó encima en la pierna.

Bobo: te duele mucho- dijo tocando la parte en donde se lastimo, exactamente por el tobillo y el pie derecho.

Sandra: si- dijo saliendo unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Rex: sería mejor que doc te revise, ella tal vez vea como te lastimaste.

Sandra: bien.

Rex alzo a Sandra y la llevo en donde se encontraba Holiday.

Dra. Holiday: Sandra que pasa?

Rex: se lastimo, le cayó un tronco en la pierna derecha.

Dra. Holiday: Rex te dije que lo hicieras despacio y con paciencia ella es una niña.

Rex: lo se, pero lo siento.

Dra. Holiday: no importa eso ahora, te duele mucho.

Sandra: si.

Dra. Holiday: te haré una pequeña radiográfia.

 _30 minutos después…_

Bobo: espero que este bien.

Rex: claro que lo va a estar.

Dra. Holiday: bien, despacio.

Rex: que tiene.

Dra. Holiday: tuvo una fractura en el tobillo.

Rex: por lo menos no se lo rompió.

Dra. Holiday: no pero casi, tiene que descansar.

Sandra: okey.

Bobo: ven te ayudo.

Seis: te encuentras bien- dijo entrando a la sala.

Sandra: si, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Dra. Holiday: solo tiene que descansar.

Seis: bien no hay problema.

Blanco: los necesito ahora, hay una ataque.

Seis: vamos para allá, doctora podría cuidarla.

Dra. Holiday: por supuesto.

Seis: vamos- le dijo a Rex y a Bobo.

Dra. Holiday: ven, trata de reposar, dentro de unos díaa estarás mejor.

Sandra: eso espero.

Dra. Holiday: ya verás todo estará bien, estas lista para mañana.

Sandra: un poc onerviosa pero si, tengo miedo a lo que pase.

Dra. Holiday: si yo también, tu padre te quiere mucho.

Sandra: lo se, es el mejor padre que podría tener.

Dra. Holiday: lo se, para ti el es muy importante.

Sandra: y para ti también verdad.

Dra. Holiday: Sandra, el es mi compañero de trabajo, claro que él es importante para mi

Sandra: pero tu aabes que sientes algo más por él.

Dra. Holiday: tu padre y yo, nunca estaremos juntos.

Sandra solo dio un suspiro.

* * *

Seis: bien, Rex sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Rex: con gusto lo haré- dijo yendo tras el Evo.

Seis: Bobo, ayuda a Rex.

Bobo: enseguida.

XX: aun no puedo creer que sigas haciendo esto.

Seis: esto no es asunto tuyo Lia- dijo sacando las espadas.

Lia: no importa sabes, se que esa niña esta en peligro a tu lado.

De pronto ella lo golpeo con su mano robotica con una gran fuerza. Seis se devolvio y lucho con todas sus fuerzas con ella.

Seis: alejate si.

Lia: lastima, tu hija sufrirá las consecuencias- dijo desapareciendo.

Rex: Seis que paso.

Bobo: quien era ella?.

Seis: devuelta a Providencia les explico.

A dentro de la nave.

Rex: y bien.

Seis: su nombre es Lia Thompson, ella era una gran amiga de mi familia, excepto mía, ella se comportaba raro, después del evento Nanite tuvo que empezar a usar un brazo robotico. Ella decía que Sandra iba a ser extraña

Rex: wow, debió ser tenebroso que te dijera eso.

Seis: algo, pero Sandra esta conmigo.

Bobo: por el momento.

Rex: no te preocupes ella te quiere y ella sabe que darás lo mejor de ti para salvarla.

Seis: se que ella lo sabe, por que es muy lista.

Rex: demasiado.

Bobo: si.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Bueno enserio me disculpo, el cole me tiene muy precionada pero esque ya estamos en el III Periodo y vale más entonces es mucho, además eh estado corta de inspiración, no eh podido pensar en los one- shots de Sonic the Hedgehog no se que hacer para los fics (son 6 fics los que tengo pendiente) pero ya ahorita, lamento tardarme pero debo preocuparme por mis estudios._**

 ** _Dejen reviews._**

 ** _Saludos_**


	10. El juicio

**_Aclaración: A de C Abogado de Camila y A de S es Abogado de Seis._**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 10:**_ _El juicio._

Al día siguente, era el día del juicio en el cual Seis peliará por la custodia de Sandra.

Rex: crees que lo logres.

Seis: espero, no quiero perderla.

Rex: lo se.

* * *

Sandra: tienes esperanzas de lograrlo.

Dra. Holiday: ¿Tu que piensas?

Sandra: que si, pero, no se, hay un presentimiento en mi que dice que no.

Dra. Holiday: ¿A cuál le crees?

Sandra: a la que dice que si lo lograremos.

Dra. Holiday: ya verás todo va a estar bien- dijo abrazando a Sandra- por mientras practica, hablare con Rex y Bobo, no quiero que pase lo de ayer y ningún otro accidente, entendido.

Sandra: ok.

* * *

Camila: no pienso perder.

Lia: no te preocupes, tu lo vas a lograr, la custodia siempre le queda a la madre.

Camila. eso espero, sabes como es él y además de que es el sexto hombre más peligroso del mundo, creo que eso lr quita ventaja, además de trabajar en Providencia.

Lia: el es listo Camila, así que gana esto o sino la niña nunca será tuya.

* * *

Rex: no te preocupes doc, todo estará bien.

Dra. Holiday. eso espero, no quiero que se lastime, mucho menos el mismo pie.

Bobo: no te preocupes, no eres su madre y ella no es tu hija.

Dra. Holiday: cuento con ustedes por que son los únicos.

* * *

Seis: doctora, esta lista.

Dra. Holiday: si.

Rex: suerte, la necesitaran.

Seis: Sandra, ven aquí.

Sandra: si- dice acercandose a él.

Seis. portate bien y no te preocupes, que resolveremos este problema.

Sandra: te quiero- dijo abrazando Seis y le dio un beso en la mejilla- suerte- dijo derramando unas lágrimas.

Seis solo se las limpio.

Seis: todo estara bien, me tengo que ir.

Dra. Holiday: no te preocupes.

Ambos se van, Sandra queda con Rex y Bobo por el momento.

Rex: bien, quieres practicar, será mejor que te distraigas por el momento.

Sandra: si, tienes razón.

Bobo: ya verás, tu padre lo lograra.

* * *

Juez: orden, orden en la sala- dice con el martillo- bien, estamos aquí por el trato de custodia de la niña Sandra, bien abogados estan haciendo esto para poder complacer a uno de sus clientes.

A de C: quiero iniciar que la niña ah crecido sin una madre, este hombre la separo de su madre.

Seis: objección- dijo parandose de inmediato.

Juez: su abogado lo dirá, que tiene que decir.

A de S: ese hombre miente, esta mujer abandono a la niña con el padre a la edad de seis meses.

A de C: eso es mentiras.

Juez: silencio en la sala, escucharemos a los testigos, Lia Thompson de primero.

Dra. Holiday: porque siento que esto no saldrá bien- le susurra a Seis.

Seis: esperemos que no sea así.

A de S: bien señorita Thompson inicie con lo que tenga que decir.

Lia: esa pequeña niña separada de su madre, ese hombre le quito la niña no le dio derecho a ver.

Dra. Holiday: objección.

Lia: tu no sabes nada.

Dra. Holiday: lo que se esque Seis a estado solo con la niña y a trabajado duro por ella.

A de S: lo que dice es cierto.

Juez: silencio.

Lia: en fin, la niña necesita ver y saber quien es su madre, su padre no le ah dado la oportunidad a la madre de verla.

Juez: muy bien, gracias señorita Thompson.

Lia: no hay de que- dice saliendo del lugar de los testigos.

Juez: bien señorita Holiday es su turno.

La doctora toma asiento.

Juez: bien.

A de C: digame doctora, desde cuando usted trabaja con este hombre.

Dra. Holiday: desde hace unos cinco años.

A de C: usted conoce a Sandra, que hacia el Agente Seis por su hija.

Dra. Holiday: bueno cuando empece a trabajar con Seis no sabia de Sandra, pero si sabia de que Seis le daba dinero a una joven, osea a su hermana y el sacaba días libres que eran para salir y pasar tiempo con su hija.

A de C: entonces usted cree que el Agente Seis es un buen padre.

Dra. Holiday: si.

Juez: muy bien, señorita Holiday, puede volver a su lugar.

La doctora solo obedece, cuando llega ve a Seis preocupado.

Dra. Holiday: te sientes bien.

Seis: si, solo espero que Sandra este bien, no creo que haya sido buena idea haberla dejado con Rex y Bobo.

Dra. Holiday: tranquilo estarán bien.

A de S: bien, mi proximo testigo es la hermana del Agente Seis, Juliana.

A de C: bien joven, ahora usted era la que cuidaba a la niña cuando el agente trabajaba.

Juli: si.

A de C: y el sacaba tiempo para la niña.

Juli: si, no muy seguido pero trataba de verla.

A de C: señor juez, que piensa.

Juez: un descanso después, yo diré quien gana la custodia.

* * *

Rex: guao, mejoraste Sandra.

Bobo: si, y mucho.

Sandra: je je, gracias chicos.

Blanco: todo bien ahí- dice prendiendo una pantalla.

Rex: si, ya los aprendió a manejar.

Blanco: eso es bueno.

Sandra: no hay noticias aun de lo que ocurre.

Blanco: no pero ya el juez hablo conmigo y le dije todo lo que se.

Bobo: no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Sandra: espero.

* * *

Juez: bien, todos entren y vuelvan a sus lugares.

Todos entran y vuelven a su lugares tales como estaban.

Juez: bien, creo que ya esta, quien se queda la custodia es… la señora Camila.

Camila: si.

Juez: caso cerrado- dijo con su martillito.

Camila se acerco a Seis.

Camila: vez, sabia que ganaría esto, ahora no puedes hacer nada- le dice- mañana paso por ella en la mañana.

Dra. Holiday: vamos Seis.

Seis: como se lo diré a Sandra.

Dra. Holiday: Seis, lo lamento tanto- dice abrazando lo.

Seis: no se preocupe doctora, gracias por ser mi apoyo.

Cuando llegaron a Providencia estaban Bobo y Rex cerca.

Rex: y como les fue?

Seis: y Sandra?

Sandra: aquí- dice ella- y…

Seis: lo lamento Sandra, tu madre gano.

Sandra: que? Pero, no, no quiero irme con ella.

Seis: yo tampoco pero hay que obecer.

Sandra: creí que me querías- dice saliendo corriendo con unas lá grimas en sus ojos.

Seis solo la siguió.

Dra. Holiday: esto es raro.

Rex: que?

Dra. Holiday: sospecho que algo esta mal.

Bobo: porque?

Dra. Holiday: no lo se, pero Camila mintio en el jucio con muchas cosas y también Lia.

Rex: crees que haya hecho trampa.

Dra. Holiday: tal vez, iré a ver como sigue.

* * *

Seis: Sandra…- dice pasando al cuarto- mira, yo te amo y no quiero dejarte.

Sandra: entonces no me dejes ir con ella- dijo abrazandolo con fuerza.

Seis: ojalá pudiera, no quiero que te vayas, pero si no podrían demandarme.

Sandra no paraba de llorar, ella no quería irse, su padre y su tía eran su única familia, pero cuando llego a Providencia descubrio a nuevas personas que se volcieron sus amigos y parte de la familia.

Dra. Holiday: puedo pasar?

Seis: claro.

Dra. Holiday: Sandra, se que no podrás seguir con tu padre, pero recuerda que el te ama y mucho.

Sandra: lo se- ella se acordo de que aun tenía el collar.

Se lo iba a quitar hasta cuando Holiday le puso una mano sobre el.

Dra. Holiday: dejatelo, un regalito de recuerdo.

Sandra: gracias- dice abrazando la- si quisiera tener una madre serías tu-

Al rato Sandra se veía cansada y se quedo dormida.

Dra. Holiday: pobre.

Seis: es la mejor cosa que me paso en mi vida.

Dra. Holiday: los niños son una gran bendición.

Seis: gracias doctora, por apoyarme y por cuidar a Sandra.

Dra. Holiday: no hay de que, es como una hija para mi.

Seis: lo se.

Holiday pone su cabeza en el hombro de Seis y cae dormida al igual que Seis.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, si esto fue algo dramatico (creo), pero tranquilos que aun no es el final de la historia y hablando de eso ya estamos llegando a los últimos capitulos.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	11. La despedida o no

**_Capitulo 11:_** _La despedida o no_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sandra se despierta de primera.

Sandra: bueno, tengo que aceptar la realidad- se dijo a si misma.

Seis: ¿Como te sientes?

Sandra: estoy bien, pero aun no puedo aceptar la realidad, pero debo hacerlo.

Seis: mira, aunque no este contigo, jamás te olvidaré y si cuando seas mayor quieres volver, aquí estaré esperandote.

Sandra: lo se- lo abraza- no quiero irme.

Seis: yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero no puedo hacer nada.

Sandra: lo se.

* * *

Juli: mi pequeña, se que no quieres irte, pero no puedo hacer nada, solo quiero torturar a tu madre.

Sandra: no te preocupes tía, yo no quiero irme, pero seguro que será buena, creo.

Juli: espero que todo mejore, aunque desde el juicio siento que hay algo que no está bien.

Sandra: yo pienso lo mismo.

Juli: y no creo que solo nosotras, si no también tu padre.

* * *

Rex: Bobo, ¿Qué harás?

Bobo: ¿haré qué?

Rex: Sandra se irá y no la volveremos a ver y bueno, ¿que piensas hacer?

Bobo: nada- dice desinteresado.

Rex: ¿Qué?, ¿Es enserio?, dejarás a la única persona que te hizo amable, cariñoso y buen mono.

Bobo: no podre hacer nada, su madre se la lleva y no puedo ir con ella o hacer que se quede.

Rex: pero puedes decirle lo que sientes antes de que se valla para siempre.

Bobo: no puedo, es una niña, podría dejarle un trauma o algo parecido.

Rex: pero ella lo entederá.

Bobo: no creo que lo haga.

Rex: ¿Y porqué no?- dice casi gritando.

Bobo: porque la bese.

Rex al oír eso sus ojos eran como platos y su boca abierta.

Rex: ¿Qué hiciste?

Bobo: si paso eso, no quiero recordarlo y ella tampoco, no quiero volver a hablar de ese tema.

Rex: ¿Cuándo pasó?- empezó a interrogar.

Bobo. hace unas cuantas noches, no se como pero nos besamos.

Rex: hay amor en el aire...- dijo cantando.

Bobo saco su arma queriendo matar a Rex.

Rex: ok, tranquilo solo decía.

Bobo: ese día me odio por lo que hice, pero me perdono con una condición, que no volvería a pasar.

Rex: ¿eso espera? Y vos ¿Qué esperas?

Bobo solo lo penso un poco y se fue corriendo.

Rex: ¿A donde vas?

Bobo: te veré en la despepida de Sandra.

Rex no entendió pero hubo alguien detrás de él y le tapa la boca.

Xx: ssssh, no grites ni nada- ella lo solto y el se volvió.

Rex: Circe, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Circe: solo quiero advertirte que la madre de Sandra solo la quiere porque sabía que ella era un Evo desde el principio, ella trabaja para Van Kleiss.

Rex: ¿debería creerte?.

Circe: si te importa la niña has lo mejor para ella.

Rex: ¿Solo lo pensaré?.

Circe solo se acerco y le dio un beso rápido en los labios con lágrimas, después de eso salió corriendo...

* * *

Dra. Holiday: ¿Como te sientes?

Seis: con un hueco.

Dra. Holiday: no te preocupes ella estará bien.

Seis: espero esa mujer no se ve confiable.

Dra. Holiday: tranquilo.

Seis: gracias por ayudarme en esto...

Dra. Holiday: Seis, ya me lo dijiste muchas veces, pero por Sandra haría todo, ella es una niña muy especial con un gran padre.

Agente: señor Seis, esperan a su hija afuera.

Seis: si ya vamos.

El agente solo salió.

Seis: vamos.

Todos estaban afuera, excepto Bobo.

*Creo que no vendrá a despedirse*- piensa Sandra en su mente al no ver a Bobo, solo solto una pequeña lágrima.

Seis: tranquila mi niña, estarás bien- dijo abrazando a Sandra.

Sandra: te quiero mucho.

Rex: eres una maravillosa niña, nunca cambies- dice abrazando la.

Sandra: gracias por todo eres un gran maestro.

Noah: apesar de todo eres una gran persona- dice chocando los puños.

Sandra se acerca a Holiday y la abraza bien fuerte.

Sandra: gracias por todo- le susurro al oído- eres como una madre para mi, cuando sea grande querré ser doctora.

Dra. Holiday: no cambies.

Blanco: mira niña, fue un gusto conocerte, no fue una perdida de tiempo en lo que estuviste aquí, eres una chica buena.

Sandra: gracias Blanco- dice como saludando como soldado- fue un gusto trabajar con usted.

Camila: ven mi niña, vamos.

Bobo: Sandra- dice corriendo hacia ella.

Sandra: Bobo- dice soltando de agarro su madre.

Sandra abrazo bien fuerte a Bobo.

Sandra: te amo- le dijo al oído con una lágrima- gracias por apoyarme y ayudarme-

Después de haberle dicho eso, Sandra deposita un beso en la mejilla.

Bobo: Gracias a ti, por cambiarme.

Camila: Sandra.

Sandra: Adiós- dijo lledonse con su madre.

Antes de subirse al carro, volvio a ver rápido y susurro un gracias, se subio y el carro arranco.

Seis iba a llorar, pero contuvo las ganas, pero se veía muy triste.

Rex: estará bien- dice poniendo,su mano en el hombro de Seis.

A la vez, Rex pensaba en lo que le dijo Circe.

* * *

Camila: como te sientes hija.

Sandra: algo rara, no se, me hace falta mi padre.

Camila: es enserio, o vamos, ahora vamos a estar madre e hija.

Sandra: si, genial.

Lia: mira niña, porque no te acuestas.

Sandra: ok.

Sandra se acuesta, pero alguien entra con una jeringa, Van Kleiss.

Van Kleiss: hola Sandra, le tenes miedo a las agujas?

Sandra: Que haces aquí?- le pregunta con asombro.

Van Kleiss: tu madre trabaja para mi.

Sandra: por eso me querias.

Camila: ahora tu padre no podrá ayudarte.

Sandra se escondia tratando de que no la iyectaran con lo que sea eso.

* * *

Rex: debemos seguir ese carro.

Dra. Holiday: Rex la niña se fue, no podemos hacer nada.

Rex: vi a Circe ahora y me dijo que su madre trabajaba para Van Kless.

Bobo: y si solo te mintió?

Seis: y si fuera real? Debemos seguirlo.

Rex, Bobo y Seis trataron de alcanzar el carro.

Sandra por dentro se defendía con los discos de energía.

Van Kleiss: pequeña, tus intentos son de ante mano, no podrás conmigo.

Sandra: ah.

De pronto unas cuchillas golpearon el auto.

Camila: pero que…- dijo asomandose por la ventana- Van Kleiss, quieren a Sandra.

Seis: no le hagas daño- dijo rompiendo la puerta.

Rex: Sandra, salta donde Bobo, yo y tu padre resolveremos el resto.

Lia: claro que no- dijo agarrando bien fuerte el brazo de Sandra.

Rex: Bobo, entra y sacala, nosotros te cubrimos.

Bobo entro rápido al auto.

Lia: intentalo mono inútil.

Bobo saca sus armas y empieza a dispararle.

Sandra: por que no me dejas tranquila- dijo pisando el pie.

Lia solto su agarre y la dejo ir.

Bobo: vamos- dice saltando al vehículo- salta.

Sandra: que!?, no, no lo haré.

Bobo: no confías en mi- dijo extendiendo la mano,- tu padre y Rex estarán bien, vamos.

Sandra lo penso un poco, pero tomo la manode Bobo y salto al vehículo.

Bobo saco a Sandra lejos de la zona y la llevo de nuevo a Providencia. Cuando llego abrazo a Holiday.

Dra. Holiday: estas bien.

Sandra: si.

Dra. Holiday: no te preocupes tu padre estará bien.

Paso casi una hora y no habian rastros de Rex y Seis.

Dra. Holiday: Bobo vamos hay que investigar.

Sandra: ahí viene- dice viendo que ambos venían muy débiles.

Dra. Holiday: estan bien.

Seis: si, no se preocupe doctora.

Sandra: pa- dijo abrazandolo.

Seis: te dije que este problema tenía solución.

Sandra lo abrazo bien fuerte estaba feliz de volver con su padre…

* * *

 ** _Holo, bueno solo falta el epilogo y esta historia yo creo que ya esta por hecha._**

 ** _Saludos._**


	12. Epílogo

**_Hola ya este es el último cap, tal vez haga un one- shot de esto, si. En este cap lo va a narrar Sandra._**

 ** _Disfruten._**

 ** _Capitulo 12:_** _Epílogo._

* * *

Un día como cualquiera combatiendo Evos, Providencia me dejaba luchar junto a mi padre, Rex y Bobo, y me encanta es la verdad, además de que ahora vivo con él, ¿Quién diría que una niña no podría gustarle esto?, ya entre al jardín de niños, eh hecho amigos y me encanta la verdad.

No se que pasaría si hubiera vivido con mi madre, creo que me hubiera usado al igual que Van Kleiss, si el se ah vuelto a presentar pero no me da miedo, al inicio tal vez, pero lo eh superado.

Además de recibir mucho entrenamiento y entre otras cosas para controlar mis nanites, Bobo me cuida y me apoya y me alegra tenerlo a mi lado, creo que no me importa que sea, si un mono o humano o un Evo, lo amo tal como es.

Rex: oye Sandra, alerta de Evo, vamos.

Yo: ok ya voy.

Mientras tanto mi tía siempre viene y nos visita la doctora Holiday es como una madre que siempre me cuida, tal vez no tenga hijos biologicamente pero nos tiene a mi y a Rex que ambos somos como sus hijos.

Ah, mi padre y ella empezaron una relación, estoy muy feliz por ellos la verdad son una hermosa pareja.

Seis: cuidado con ese Evo, Sandra y Bobo distraigan lo, yo trataré de hacerlo caer y Rex lo sanas.

Bobo: bien, esto será divertido, ven Sandra.

Nos pusimos en marcha para distraer al Evo, la verdad por ser novata en esto, el es quien me ah salvado como un millón de veces, je je, si es como un gran amigo para mi, aunque solo eso soy para el, es muy difícil que lleguemos a una relación, digo tengo 6 años y el... la verdad no se cuanto tiene, apesar de ser un chimpancé y se que a mi edad no debería pensar eso, soy una niña, pero con un crecimiento de inteligencia.

Bobo: bien distrae lo por allá y yo por acá- dice dando me instrucciones.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, aunque el Evo lo atrapa y lo empieza a agitar en el aire.

Yo: oye, no es un sonajero- digo lanzando les discos.

El lo suelta y cae en mis brazos.

Bobo: creo que es mi turno en caer en los brazos de alguien.

Yo: no te acostumbres- le digo- o tal vez ahora vamos a estar a mano por las veces que me has salvado.

Bobo: si puede ser- el se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Mi padre nos ve con una cara como extraña, yo solo suelto una risita y lo bajo, ambos estamos sonrojados. Mi padre hizo tropezar al Evo.

Seis: vamos ayúdenme a mantenerlo- dice y nosotros asentimos y lo agarramos.

Bobo y yo: listo.

Seis: listo Rex cura lo ahora.

Rex: bien, sostenga lo bien fuerte.

Rex puso su mano sobre él y empezó a brillar, cuando lo curó descubrimos que era un tierno conejito, Rex se veía algo asustado, al parecer tubo una mala experiencia con uno.

Yo lo agarró y lo tengo en mis brazos, se lo acerco y le da un poco de miedo.

Yo: vamos, ya no es un Evo.

Rex: lindo conejo- dice acariciando lo.

Seis: será mejor llevarlo a la veterinaria.

Nos encaminamos hacía la veterinaria y lo dejamos ahí.

Amo esta vida y ser feliz aquí, quien sabe que podría pasar en un futuro...

* * *

 ** _Bueno aquí termino con este fic, gracias a los que le dedicaron tiempo para leerlo de diferentes partes del mundo como: Colombia, Estados Unidos, Russia, México, China entre otros por leer._**

 ** _El one- shot tal vez lo publique pronto, depende, tal vez como en noviembre o cuando ya allá terminado este curso lectivo 2015._**

 ** _Saludos..._**

 ** _Mari Pie85_**


End file.
